


At the End of the Day

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Drabble, Jim always wins, Jim's libido sometimes wins, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: It's been a long day and Jim is impatient.





	

″Off. Off, off, off.″ Jim chanted as he scrambled furiously to slip his hands under Leonard's shirt, grazing his fingers teasingly just under the waistband before sliding up his chest, lifting the shirt with them. 

″Whoa there, Jim. What's your hurry? We've got all-″

″ _Now,_ ″ Jim insisted, biting his lip and tugging the fabric of the shirt over Leonard's shoulders, catching the bunched fabric on Leonard's ears and tugging it free without regard for the fact that, yeah, ears might be bendy but fuckin' _ow!_

″Dammit, Jim, that-″ Leonard didn't get the opportunity to finish that sentence, though, because as soon as the shirt was out of the way Jim was on him like a man deprived for _years_ rather than the fourteen or so hours since the early-morning wake-up he'd been treated to that had nearly made them late for class.

Jim's lips claimed his and Leonard could feel wandering, impatient hands traveling over his back, squeezing his biceps, and skirting down his spine to tease at the waist of the jeans he'd been so eager to change into after classes and would apparently not be wearing for very much longer. Not that he minded, really.

When Leonard finally abandoned his grumbling facade and reached for the button of his jeans he could feel Jim's smile against his lips and felt the huff of laughter on his skin. 

He didn't much care.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a jim_and_bones photo prompt of two fellas undressing each other.


End file.
